The Jury
'' Jury (the 7th juror was America's Vote)]] The Jury was introduced in Big Brother 2. The final seven evicted houseguests, not including the Final 2, are members of The Jury. They vote for the winner of Big Brother. Up until Big Brother 4, all the evicted houseguests voted for the winner of Big Brother. The Jury became only the final seven (not including the Final 2) houseguests because in Big Brother 3, Danielle Reyes lost the season because of her Diary Room confessions. Thus, The Jury and the Sequester House were born. In Big Brother 15 and Big Brother 16, it was changed back to a jury of nine. The Jury House Each member of the Jury lives the remainder of the Big Brother game in total seclusion, arriving in an undisclosed location, usually a tropical and beautiful house. They have access to movies and games, a pool, and depending on the location a private beach, but no communication with the outside world so their votes are not tainted by behind-the-scenes information, such as secret alliances or betrayals that they may not be aware of. The Jury stays privy to house happenings in the form of a DVD brought along with the most recent evicted houseguest, showcasing competitions and other group activities. Secret meetings, Diary Room sessions, and other happenings that do not include the entire group of remaining houseguests are not disclosed. On BBCanada 1 and BB 15 the jury members got a chance to return to the game. BBCanada had a public vote while BB15 had a competition. Voting On finale night, each juror casts a vote for whom they would like to see be the winner of Big Brother. The votes are the names of the Final 2 written on a key, which the juror places in the nomination box. In the same form of a Nomination Ceremony, the keys are removed one at a time, revealing the winner of the season. Trivia * Big Brother 3 currently holds the record for the most jury members with 10. Seasons 3, 15, and 16 (with 9 jury votes) are the only seasons in which more than 7 jury votes chose a winner. ** Big Brother 2 would have also had 10 jurors if Justin Sebik had not been expelled. * In Big Brother 2, the final two were given the option to nullify two jury votes (one per finalist), making it the first and so far only time in Big Brother history that two jury votes were negated. * The four seasons in which the public has voted at the jury were Big Brother 3 (the public picked the winner in case of a tie), Big Brother 8 (as the public controlled Eric Stein's jury vote due to the America's Player twist), Big Brother 11 (due to the ejection of Chima Simone, a would be jury member), and Big Brother Canada 2 (where the 7th vote was given to Canada) * In Big Brother 15 and Big Brother 16, the format was changed back to a jury of nine because of the large number of houseguests those seasons. * Sheryl Braxton was the first ever jury member in Big Brother history. ** was the first jury member of a sequestered jury. Category:Big Brother Category:Gameplay